(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed therebetween, and controls the intensity of transmitted light by rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, by applying the voltage to the electrodes.
Among the liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal display that is mostly used is a structure in which field generating electrodes are provided in two display panels. The structure includes a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form in one display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘thin film transistor array panel’), color filters of red, green and blue are disposed in the other display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘common electrode panel’), and a common electrode covers the entire surface thereof.
However, since the pixel electrode and the color filter are disposed on different display panels, it is difficult to form a precise alignment between the pixel electrode and the color filter, so that an alignment error may occur.
A structure (e.g., color filter on array, CoA) in which the color filter and the pixel electrode are disposed on the same display panel has been proposed. At this time, in general, in addition to the color filter, a light blocking member is disposed on the same display panel as the pixel electrode.
In order to constantly maintain a thickness of the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display, a spacer is employed. The spacer includes a main spacer that controls the thickness of the liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display, and a plurality of subspacers that are disposed in a height that is lower than that of the main spacer, in order to prevent smear defects. The main spacer and the subspacer may maintain a cell gap at various external pressures by variously forming a step difference in heights thereof.
In order to form the main spacer and the subspacer that have a desired step, by using the same material and disposed in a same structural layer, the spacers having different cross-sections are formed. However, in general, considering a material used for the spacer, since a difference in step is not large according to the exposure amount of light, it is difficult to form a plurality of spacers having the desired step. In considering a control of the cross-section, in order to obtain the desired step, since the mask should be changed, the manufacturing cost is increased.